


Like a Goddess

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a sweet, smutty one-shot.EXCERPT:Harry filled her up, hitting every nerve-ending and sweet-spot that Ginny could have imagined. His smooth olive skin seemed to shine in the half-light, and Ginny couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the incredible man that he had become, that he chose her, that it was her he was buried in.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 33





	Like a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my stats one day, when I realized that this had one of the highest hit counts of all of the fics that I've ever posted, but one of the lowest kudo counts. Even though I barely ship Hinny any more, I decided to give this fic a makeover! Even though it isn't that much longer than the original fic, my writing has improved so much over the past few months and I personally think it's much better!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

" _Harry,_ " Ginny gasped as Harry finally pushed into her. She'd been looking forward to this moment since she'd seen Harry as she stepped off of the train that day, and now it was here, and it was better than Ginny could have ever imagined. 

Harry filled her up, hitting every nerve-ending and sweet-spot that Ginny could have imagined. His smooth olive skin seemed to shine in the half-light, and Ginny couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the incredible man that he had become, that he chose her, that it was her he was buried in.

She was gasping on every thrust now, each of them hitting her in just right. Harry was moaning with her, and he reached down to run a hand across her chest, squeezing and pinching at her nipples until they were hard and perk. Ginny leaned up to kiss him soundly, muffling her moans in his mouth.

She was close now, she could feel it. Her back was arching with every move, it seemed as if every nerve in her body was full to the brim with sensation. She could tell that Harry was close too, his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, each bringing her even closer to the edge.

And with one short and harsh thrust, Ginny reached her peak, gasping and shuddering, legs shaking. Harry followed her over the edge, spilling out into her. They both gasped and moaned, drawing patterns over one another's backs with their nails.

As they both came down from their highs, Harry cast a silent cleaning charm, pulling tousled blankets up from the foot of the bed and over their naked bodies. Ginny curled further into his warmth, tucking herself under his strong arms and into the crook of his chest. The last thing she registered before falling asleep was Harry placing a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering a soft 'I love you.'

"I love you too," she mumbled back, before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely dudes! I hope you liked this little makeover fic, if you did, pleasepleaseplease leave a comment and kudos, they mean so much to me!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful res of your day, and I'm so glad you took time to read my work!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
